


If it's not broken don't fix it, well unfortunately it is broken.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Air Conditioning, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken air conditioning leaves Dwalin cool and Ori grumpy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's not broken don't fix it, well unfortunately it is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> (For theninjaprincess)

Ori groaned as Dwalin rolled over onto his front and practically flattened Ori under his great muscled weight, it was definitely not the time of year for all this cuddling especially when their electric fan and air conditioning broke last week and the towns only electrician was conveniently on holiday. Dwalin snuffled in his sleep and pressed his lips to Ori's bare shoulder and neck as he ground his body onto his smaller love, but Ori was not in the mood.

 

"Get off me you great lump." Ori whined as he tried to wriggle out from underneath Dwalin's sleep heavy body but one of Dwalin's strong arms kept him in place. "It's too hot for this."

 

"Shhh Ori, I'm trying to sleep." Dwalin mumbled as he nuzzled close and Ori huffed as the larger man ran his nose under Ori's soft jawline. 

 

Ori grumbled again and mustered all his strength to push Dwalin roughly and send the larger man rolling and landing on the floor with a dull thud, only one leg remaining on the bed, but even that was bent at the knew. Ori chortled loudly as a pained groan came from the larger man, the smaller man quickly crawled to the other end of the bed and peeked over the side to see Dwalin with a dark frown on his face and Ori smiled sweetly.

 

"Are you alright?" Ori asked and Dwalin grunted in annoyance before he attempted to sit up but fell back on the floor with another thud.

 

"No. I think I broke something." Dwalin stated with a serious expression but Ori knew he was lying because if Dwalin was really hurt he definitely wouldn't tell Ori upfront. So Ori simply swept his hair back from his sweating forehead and got off the bed as he said.

 

"Well you can either stay in here and pout about your 'injuries'." Before he added. "Or, you could come join me in the shower."

 

With that Ori began stripping slowly as he walked towards the bathroom, knowing perfectly well where Dwalin's eyes would be, and using a well aimed kick he carefully flicked his boxers through the air to land right next to Dwalin, who was of course watching him with a one sided smile as he watched Ori wink at him before disappearing behind the bathroom door. 

 

Dwalin jumped up instantly and practically knocked the door down as he charged toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him when he started practically ripping off his clothes.

\----

"We really need to get this fixed." Ori said as he knocked a fist on the still broken air conditioning, he was in their room in a large soft towel while Dwalin laid naked, still wet from the shower, and sated on the bed with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"What's the old saying?" Dwalin asked though Ori knew it was retorical. "If it's not broken, don't fix it."

"Well unfortunately it is broken." Ori stated before he leaned over Dwalin and kissed his lips gently before pulling back as Dwalin craved more. "So fix it or the old saying,  if it's broken there's no sex, comes into play."

Dwalin's eyes snapped open with horror and he desperately called after Ori who was already walking out the bedroom door.

\----

Ori trudged up the driveway after spending all day in a nice, cool, air conditioned library, he was not looking forward to going home. As much as he liked spending time at the house with his impressive selection of books and Dwalin of course, he just couldn't handle another moment in that overly hot house.

 

Ori took a deep breath as he turned the key in the lock to the house and expected to be greeted with a gust of warm air, but this time the air that greeted him was cooling and smelled distinctly of recently washed sheets.

 

"Dwalin?" Ori called as he stepped into the house but was stopped instantly when he saw something fluttering and white in their living room, the small man dropped his keys, bag, and toed off his shoes before stepping into the living room. His jaw falling open instantly. 

 

All the windows were wide open in a way that Ori didn't even know was possible and noticed the four crisp white sheets that were cascading from the ceiling, wrapping the room in a fresh light, and all the pillows in the house making a nest inside the tent sheets.

 

Ori stepped into the fluttering makeshift tent and searched for the man in charge of doing all this, which didn't last long as Dwalin slid out from behind one of the sheets and wrapped his arms around Ori's waist from behind and smothering kisses into Ori's neck, which caused Ori to flail in surprise at the sudden attack. 

 

"Dwalin!" Ori squeaked as he jumped away from the large man and tried to settle his heart rate. "You utter bastard."

 

"Nice to see you too." Dwalin said with a grin and Ori rolled his eyes fondly.

 

"What's all this?" Ori asked gesturing around him and Dwalin shrugged before replying. 

 

"Well this morning, after the lovely shower, I thought about what you said about being too hot, I myself am naturally warm so the weather doesn't really affect me as much, but I decided if it was really causing you so many problems I would make you this. I call it Fort Foxy… you know after it's creator."

 

Ori snorted a laugh at the smug look on Dwalin's face, but he had to admit that it was much cooler in here than anywhere else and he made a point of telling Dwalin this. Before he practically lunged at the larger man and kissed him firmly as they tumbled into the pillow nest and Ori showed Dwalin how thankful he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> (Tell me what you think??)  
> ((If you have a request go to the first story of series! Thank you!!))


End file.
